


I hate him (TsukkiTeruYama)

by VanillaPeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPeach/pseuds/VanillaPeach
Summary: Teruuuu @TongueWhorePart two of how many shots it would take me to hook up with you guys--------------------------------Teruuuu @TongueWhoreI would have to be practically dead to even think about it,, hell no*picture of Tsukishima*Kuroo;)) @BedHeadSupremeReplying to @TongueWhoreI dunno I'm getting enemies to lovers vibes hereTsukishima @ExtraSaltyReplying to @BedHeadSupremeDo me a favour and starveTeruuuu @TongueWhoreReplying to @BedHeadSupremeTHATS NOT EVEN FUNNY WHY WOULF UOU
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 3





	I hate him (TsukkiTeruYama)

**Author's Note:**

> a TsukkiTeruYama fanfic based off a twitter-band au from an account on instagram (@haioi.au) go check her out:)
> 
> sorry if it's ooc or just not right, I tried my best>-<  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> disclaimer:  
> the characters and/or series does NOT belong to me they belong to Haruichi Furudate!  
> the storyline, etc and the idea are NOT mine they belong to @haioi.au on Instagram!

-Terushima p.o.v.-

Was he serious right now? Tsukishima? Noooooo- I don't- I hate him. Do I? Yeah, I would never like him. Not with what he did. What did he do? He- Took Tadashi from me... But did he really? You knew this was gonna happen eventually, right? Yeah,, Well, that doesn't matter. Now at least. What happened, happened, and I can't change it. It was his choice and... I have Daishou. Even if I still love Tadashi.. 

I groaned as I closed Twitter and sat up on my bed. "Whatever." 

-Tsukishima p.o.v.-

What the hell. Why would he say that? I mean he's Kuroo, what did I expect. I shrugged and texted Tadashi 'wanna come over' as I got up to get a glass of water. My phone pinged and displayed was a message from Tadashi, 'yeah, sure! omw:)'. I sat down at the table and proceeded to scroll through Twitter when my mom came in. 

"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Just scrolling through Twitter. Tadashi is coming over."  
"Ooh, your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up to open the door due to the doorbell ringing across the house. "Coming." 

I opened the door and immediately was met with a small, sweet smile from my boyfriend. 

"Hey, Tsukki!"  
"Hey."

I mimicked him to come into my room as he started walking behind me after closing the door behind him. "You know, I wanted to talk to you anyway, so it's good that you asked me to come over.." He said, scratching his neck after also closing the door to my room. "Hm? What is it?" 

"Well, how do you feel about Terushima..?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you this?"  
"Y-Yeah, true, haha."  
"Is it about the thing Kuroo said?"  
"U-Uhm... Well, yeah, kinda, but I also genuinely wanna know how you feel about him."  
"Well, he's your friend, I guess. I don't like him tho, he's annoying."  
"O-Okay.."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Nope, everything's fine."

-Terushima p.o.v.-

I texted Daishou if I could come over to get my mind off a bit. I don't even know why this bothers me so much, it was just a stupid comment that Kuroo had made. But something was off. I can't deny it, no matter how hard I tried to. Maybe it's just my feelings for Tadashi, I shouldn't be reading too much into this. I don't even like him. In fact, I hate him.


End file.
